La Ingrata rodando se encuentra
by CieloCriss
Summary: Reto 2OPERACIÓN ESTAMOS LOCAS: Un crimen pasional. Izzy dejó las computadoras por el enigma de Mimi. Triángulo amoroso, FINAL FATAL ligero lime


****

**_Advertencia: _**_Es posible que este fic contenga material fuerte en varios sentidos. Así que si eres de mente sensible o no eres mayor de edad, piénsalo bien antes de leer**.**_

Notas1: ¡Hola a todos!, gracias por entrar a esta historia. Este es un fic de índole _sádico-pasional-irónico-lime_ que trata sobre un crimen pasional narrado en primera persona (el personaje le narra su "historia" a un oficial de la policía). Si te gusta imaginar a un Koushiro Izumi perturbado, ésta es tu historia. Este es mi segundo reto de OEL (Operación Estamos Locas), el cuál consistía en hacer un crimen pasional… en realidad espero no me haya quedado tan mal. Para darle más "vida" a la historia, le he metido partes de dos canciones: "Las piedras rodantes" de El TRI, y "La Ingrata" de Café Tacvba, por eso aclaro que esas canciones no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes de digimon, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben.

¡Bueno, los dejo con la lectura!, trato un género que no manejo mucho, así que espero no decepcionarlos (A ver qué les parece, _Lara, _Zelshamada_ y _Hikari_ __Takaishi __Y.)_

---***---

_La **Ingrata**__ rodando se encuentra…_

_Por CieloCriss_

_compartimos__ el mismo cielo,_

_compartimos__ el mismo anhelo,_

_compartimos__ el mismo tiempo,_

_y_ el mismo lugar…__

A mis amigos nos les pareció extraño que de pronto cesara mi gusto, refinado y excelente, por las computadoras. Debieron creer que las personas cambian y por ende yo también, porque después de todo, eso soy un ser humano común; de ningún modo un _maniaco-depresivo, como usted cree, oficial._

Para nada, si no revíseme, estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que hice.

¿Que si me arrepiento?, pues ya ve usted que no, todavía el crimen me arrebata una sonrisa, ya sabe, como de esas que tienen los villanos en las series de la televisión.

¿Cómo?, ¿de nuevo me llama loco?, ¡para nada, oficial!... por cierto, no me mire de esa manera burlona, me irrita; en realidad me molesta cuando las personas tienen los ojos como usted.

Sí, ya sé que cometí asesinato… Mmmh, lo que usted quiere, estimado oficial, es que le dé un resumen detallado de lo que aconteció. Con todo gusto, sólo déme tiempo de reflexionar desde donde comenzó todo…

--

En aquellas épocas, yo aún pasaba las tardes al lado de las computadoras, más específicamente en mi re-actualizado equipo _pineapple_, ya comprende, ése que traía en la espalda cuando me arrestaron. Bonita laptop, la tengo desde que tenía 10, con ella fui al Digimundo.

Como le iba diciendo, yo era un inocente chico-cybernético, de esos _crackers_ vivaces, de verdad tenía talento, tanto, que un día decidí que había descubierto todos los secretos de los ordenadores. Usted no me conoce, pero a mí me gusta entenderlo  todo.

Sabía resolver misterios, enigmas. Ejecutaba programas a la perfección, había empezado a aprender a socializar, a no aislarme. Pero ya ve usted, el mundo de verdad que nos cambia. Lo único que no comprendía en ese entonces era el hecho de caer embrutado o "enamorado" de una fémina. Me refiero a que, las mujeres son un misterio subjetivo: te topas con una, la admiras, tratas de entenderla; al otro día analizas a otra y la encuentras diferente: no hay estándares para medirlas, ni para quererlas. Mi problema se convirtió en conflicto cuando elegí a una mujer para mis experimentos: Mimi Tachikawa.

Sí, sí, los archivos le dicen que Mimi es conocida mía, y que hasta éramos amigos. No lo sabe, pero _ésa 'lengua de víbora' era algo más para mí: mi obsesión, de esas que malamente le pegan a los enamorados._

_fuimos__ parte de la misma historia,_

_íbamos__ en la misma prepa,_

_yo__ siempre fui una lacra y tú eras_

_del__ cuadro de honor._

En realidad, yo no era una lacra, y ella no estaba en cuadro de honor de la escuela, pero no teníamos nada en común, salvo que los dos conocíamos a los digimons. ¿Que si qué son los digimons?, buena pregunta oficial, mejor averígüelo usted mismo, para eso es policía, no sea holgazán. No, no los estoy inventando, sí existen.

En fin, retomemos el asunto. El caso fue que yo decidí relacionarme íntimamente con Mimi, según mis estudios preliminares, ella ya era una zorra experimentada, vivió en Estados Unidos toda la secundaria, ¡sabrá Dios que no habrá hecho la _Ingrata!_

Por lo mismo, a pesar de mi supuesta timidez, no tuve conflictos en hacerme su amigo.

Primero que nada fui caballero, me ofrecí como su asesor para casi todas las materias; íbamos en el mismo curso, aunque por supuesto, mis calificaciones estaban en la supremacía mientras que las de ellas en el hoyo… si seguía así ni por un milagro ingresaría a la universidad. Como usted puede ver en las correspondientes anotaciones, sí logró ingresar a varias escuelas, todo gracias a mí.

Por eso mismo la _Ingrata me tenía cierto respeto, y más porque según ella  ya no me embobaba con las computadoras._

Koushiro, ¡has cambiado tanto! me comentó el día cumbre, cuando llegó a mi casa toda feliz con un examen pulcro e inmaculado.

Y fue ahí cuando usé mi máximo recurso para la conquista. Ciertamente era inexperto (por algo estaba investigando en el campo femenino de Mimi) pero seguí fielmente el consejo de mi amigo Taichi Yagami, quien era todo un conquistador.

Tú me has hecho cambiar, Mimi le respondí. Con eso bastó para que se me encimara y locamente me besara.

Ni se crea que al recibir sus labios pensaba en llegar a estos extremos, en ese momento, más que ingrata estaba resultando demasiado grata. Fue como si hubiera habido una explosión supernova entre ambos, se olvidaron las peleas, las diferencias, ¡todo!... ¿Cómo que quiere detalles, oficial?, no sea usted un depravado… ¿Que lo va a escribir en el informe?, bueno, ponga esto: el criminal tuvo relaciones sexuales con Mimi Tachikawa el día que ésta se sacó un diez, ¿le basta así?, ¿o QUIERE lujo de detalles?

Supe lo que era estar extasiado al límite. Fue como si esa _Ingrata_ fuera el dulce más tentativo del universo. Aún recuerdo su rostro recargado en mi pecho después de nuestro acto.

Me gustas me dijo, besándome el cuello, luego se sentó, miró hacia el escritorio , pero en estos momentos… no deseo nada que se relacione con sentimientos… me refiero a que…

Se refería a que quería que fuéramos amantes sin involucrar el amor y el sentimentalismo. En pocas palabras: sexo sin compromiso, "Amigos privilegiados" o algo así. Para mí fue buena idea: poder hacerla mía sin la necesidad de tener que andar de cita en cita. O en el caso de Mimi: de tienda en tienda.

Su sabor pasional era mío. Ella misma se entregaba con sus besos; yo cada vez me sentía más contento de haber dejado los computadores en la basura; usted sabe, los placeres corporales podrán ser obscenos, ¡pero cómo se gozan!

Después de nuestras fugaces sesiones de estudio, pasábamos al diplomado más interesante. Cada vez me sentía más completo, cuando estaba en ella, cuando la abrazaba en la cama. Estaba seguro de que me quería, lo gritaba mientras lo hacíamos ¡TE AMO! decía, sin embargo no me di cuenta que la _Ingrata me estaba rodeando con su bípeda piel, enrollándome como boa a punto de devorar a la presa. Estúpida _Ingrata_._

**Ingrata, no me digas que me quieres,**

**no**** me digas que me adoras, que me extrañas,**

**ya**** no te creo nada.**

Por supuesto que supuse que con el sólo hecho de que me ofreciera su cuerpo me tenía aprecio, y en cada ocasión yo me iba obsesionando con su bendito aroma de verano. Me gustaba su cabello, usted sabe, las mujeres siempre se peinan bien. Su sonrisa me ponía como idiota. Y sus caricias me gritaban en silencio que me amaba. ¿Apoco usted no se involucraría en el amor?, ¡Hey, le he pedido de la manera más cordial que mantenga su mirada lejos de mis ojos, me irrita!... bien, prosigo.

Mi flirteo con Mimi había pasado a otro nivel, teníamos encuentros sumamente placenteros. Subió de calificaciones y de paso se llevó mi inocencia, porque después de todo, antes de conocerla, ni siquiera había besado a una chica. Me sentía completo, hasta estuve a punto de volverme romántico, incluso había decidido dejar de investigar para dedicarme a ella.

Una tarde quedamos de vernos en la Torre de Tokio, iba a ser nuestra primera cita. La estuve esperando horas, y la _Ingrata_ de Mimi no arribó ni hizo acto de presencia. Y yo ahí de imbécil creí que le había sucedido alguna tragedia; por eso de inmediato me trasladé en una de las líneas del metro… veamos, ¿Cuál era?... Ahh, usted cree que eso carece de importancia; no estoy de acuerdo Oficial, a mi juicio todo policía debe tener en cuenta hasta los más insignificantes detallitos. 

Llegué a casa de Mimi y su madre descaradamente, con ese rostro de descerebrada feliz, me comentó que **MI MIMI estaba de coqueta (bueno, no usó esa palabra) con un muchacho. ¿Puede creer cómo me sentí en esos instantes?, bueno, al principio creí que el afortunado joven era yo, pero me equivoqué.**

Así que Mimi tiene una cita dije con mucha calma, porque hasta le 'había' comentado a sus padres sobre mí.

Oh sí, después de que mi princesita sufrió tanto por culpa del tal Michael ya merecía enamorarse de alguien como Joe Kido

Sí, Joe Kido, la manzana de la discordia. Si el inútil miope no se hubiera metido en mi asunto, yo no estaría con usted en estos momentos comentándole lo que hice. Yo estuviera en algún sitio privado con Mimi.

El gran "JOE", otro de mis supuestos amigos de la infancia. Siempre lo respeté, soporté todas sus histerias, ¿y todo para qué?, para que decidiera robarme a mi chica, MI CHICA. Mimi estaba demente si creía que no me iba a enamorar; después de todo ella tuvo la culpa, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta con sus cariños, con su voz, su presencia, su risa?

Las mujeres son misterios que causan la destrucción de los  hombres que por brutos caen en sus hechizos. Lo que me hizo sufrir Mimi, nunca podría perdonárselo.

**Ingrata, ¿qué no ves que estoy sufriendo?**

**por**** favor hoy no me digas que sin mí te estás muriendo,**

**que**** tus lágrimas son falsas.**

Ésa misma tarde regresé a mi casa totalmente desanimado. No podía dejar de imaginar los besos que Joe le estaría robando, como mínimo se habían acostado. Claro que aún era ingenuo y pensaba que acababan de comenzar a salir, siendo que la realidad era muy distinta.

Traté de olvidar. No a ella, si no al hecho de saber que no era su única conquista. Pensé que lo que tenía con ella sería tan especial, que podría soportar la idea de compartirla con mi amigo, ¡lo intenté!

Me llamó por teléfono esa misma noche.

¡Ay Kou-chan!, lo siento tanto, me privaron de salir, creo que me castigaronmintió la muy zorra Pero.. y su voz se volvió gruesa Quisiera hablar contigo, mañana en el parque, es importante

Le dije que ahí estaría. Y ahí estuve. Quedé tentado en dejarla plantada. No pude hacerle eso porque estaba hechizado, enamorado, y todo lo demás. Esa misma tarde le diría a Mimi que la amaba y ella se olvidaría de Kido.

La vi venir con semblante tímido, como si se tratara de nuestra primera cita. Me excitó verla con su vestido verde, escotado, suave. Sus rizos caían dulcemente por sus níveos hombros. Lucía preciosa, ¿verdad que está bonita, oficial? ¡¿VERDAD?!... así me gusta, que asienta. Bueno, continúo…

Hola susurró mientras se sentaba, no me gustaba verla tan pálida.

No me pude controlar, le acaricié su pierna y comencé a subir mi mano por sus muslos, al mismo tiempo la besé intensamente, ella tembló ante mí.

Hola… respondí… todas esas ansias se debían a que sabía que otro me hacía la competencia, quería ser más sensual, para que se decidiera por mí.

Ella se separó de una manera muy fría. Estúpida _Ingrata_.

Me caso dentro de un mes comentó Mimi con la mirada directa al suelo.

Fue como si me hubieran arrojado a un mar semi-congelado. ¿Se da cuenta?, dos días antes había estado en mis brazos y ahora muy contenta hablaba de que se "iba" a casar.

No puedes hacerlo… susurré demasiado debilitado como para haberle exigido No puedes casarte Mimi, estás muy joven y…

Joe y yo nos amamos…

¿Que lo amaba?, ¡Ja!, no podía amarlo, Mimi debía amarme a mí.

Pero Mimi…

Eres una persona maravillosa, pasé momentos inolvidables y me ayudaste mucho… recuerdas, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que no involucráramos sentimientos en nuestra relación? tomó mi mano entre las suyas, se veía "hasta" preocupada por mi bienestar emocional… la muy _perra._

Más o menos empecé a razonar, a poner mis ideas en orden.

Es una broma ¿No es así? le di la última oportunidad, mientras de nuevo, y ante la soledad del parque, le subía la falda.

No me contestó bruscamente .No creo que sea correcto vernos, porque veo que será doloroso para ti.

"_Zorra__ zorra zorra zorra zorra zorra zorra zorra…" mentalmente le decía muchas cosas, pero no me salían las palabras._

¡No involucrar los sentimientos! le grité, cuando ya no pude contenerme, con los puños apretados ¡No meter el amor en el sexo!, discúlpame, pero pensé que sería tan hombre como para inspirarte cierto cariño, ¡AMOR!

No me malinterpretes, gocé mucho contigo, te quiero, pero...

Pero Joe es mejor, ¡OHHH!, ¿es eso? de nuevo la jalé hacia mí, con fuerza, le besé bruscamente el cuello sin importarme el pensar que alguien nos vería.

¡Suéltame! rogó.

¿Y Joe lo hace tan bien como yo?, ¿te besa así?, ¡dímelo! la solté inmediatamente al verle la cara de asombro.

Lo siento mucho Koushiro, ¡lo siento tanto! lloró ante mí, tan bella y venenosa.

Si lo sientes, olvídate de esa absurda unión y vamos a tener una cita, ¿te parece?... Mimi… se acercó a mí por su propia voluntad, una lágrima recorría con perfección su mejilla derecha. Me besó la frente.

Te recordaré siempre como el más apasionado de todos mis chicos

Sin decir más se marchó; no fui tras ella, me quedé paralizado. 

**Ingrata, no me digas que me adoras,**

**se**** te nota que en tus labios,**

**ya**** no hay nada que tú puedas ofrecer a esta boca.**

Decidí que Mimi no era digna de mi aprecio, pero nada podía hacer  para evitar amarla. Y como podrá usted imaginar, me llené de resentimientos. No había día en que no pensara en como vengarme, no sólo de ella, sino del idiota de Joe. Aborrecía verlos juntos y que ella lo presentara ante todos los elegidos "como su Prometido". Joe sonreía de una manera tan boba, totalmente ajeno a la traición del veneno de la víbora de su novia.

Tampoco era tan impulsivo como para voltearles la cara e intentar hacerles daño en público. Yo soy más sereno en esas cosas, sé cuando actuar.

¿Cómo? ¿Quiere que vaya al grano?, no se haga Oficial, sé que usted está más entretenido que yo con mi relato, ¿aún sigue creyendo que tengo problemas mentales?, más le valdría opinar que soy un cínico, es algo más acertado.

La noche pasada no pude más. Había planeado una venganza estupenda contra la _Ingrata. En esos momentos sí pudo haberme clasificado como afectado mental, ahora ya he recuperado mi yo de siempre. _

Llevaba varios días espiándolos. Tenían una relación demasiado rutinaria: a las 6 Jyou y Mimi se veían en la heladería, él le compraba a ella un algodón de azucar, luego se tomaban de las manos y caminaban al departamento de Jyou, subían al mismo, estaban con sus ratos románticos y a las nueve bajaban para que Mimi regresara a su casa.

No fue difícil infiltrarme al aposento, por suerte ya había ido días anteriores y le había robado la llave al conserje del condominio. Lo realmente complicado fue contener la respiración cuando oí que entraron directo a la habitación de Kido, donde yo pensaba en pescarlos con las manos en la masa.

Y claro, comenzaron a desvestirse, muy calmados, nada parecido a los momentos rudos que Mimi y yo habíamos tenido.

Te amo, Mimi, cada vez que estás en mis brazos tengo que decírtelo

Me daba lástima Joe, pobrecillo, estar con la víbora… lo peor era que aunque me caía bien, no podía evitar sentir esos celos que me quemaban el alma. Dígame ¿usted nunca se ha enamorado, verdad oficial?, no sabe de lo que se pierde, hasta aprendí a gozar de los celos.

Sus cuerpos, aún sin desnudarse completamente se echaron a la cama matrimonial, comenzaron a tocarse. No podía mantener la respiración, pensé detenidamente mis opciones, y caí en cuenta de que era ahora o nunca.

Salí de mi escondite mientras Mimi reía en actitud traviesa. Saqué mi arma. Disparé y perforé el trasero de Joe, quien dejó de besar y cayó sobre mi antigua amante.

¡Ah, hubiera visto el chorro de sangre que le salió de sus gluteos!, y dio un grito perplejo mientras se aferraba a Mimi por el dolor. Dígame _sádico, oficial, pero lo disfruté, después de todo era mi venganza.  Caminé lentamente y quité a Joe del cuerpo de Mimi. Admiré su perpleja, preciosa y femenina figura, tenía como fondo las sábanas blaquirojas de la alcoba, Joe no había perdido el conocimiento, me miró atónito._

Kousssshiroooo tartamudeó.

¡No es posible! gritó Mimi, incorporándose en el lecho. Debo admitir que quise volver a hacerle el amor, ahí mismo… pero no pude: odiaba que no me amara.

Así que… por uno como él quisiste cambiarme. Por Joe Kido miré a Joe, ¿sabe Oficial?, hace tiempo él tenía un Gomamon, pero bueno, Joe siguió viéndome con terror Esta _zorra fue mi amante,  andaba con los dos al mismo tiempo, y  bueno amigo, vine a vengarme de ella… ¿te gustaban sus besos? ¡Dime!, ¿Cómo te besaba?, ¿te chupaba el cuello?, ¿te lamía las orejas?_

¡Estás loco! dijo decido.

Y pues, le di otro balazo en la rodilla.

¡Contéstame Joe!, ¿te lamía las orejas?

Gimió adolorido.

S-sí… respondió, agonizante.

¡NO JOE!, ¡no se lo digas! chilló Mimi, tratando de interponerse entre Joe y yo. ¡Kou-chan, perdóname, no sabía que te hacía tanto daño, ¡nunca supe que eras tan sensible!

Cállate, estoy hablando con Joe la hice a un lado, después de todo cuando Mimi lloraba se volvía débil.

De nuevo, el portador de la Sinceridad y yo nos vislumbramos.

Me estoy vengando comenté, viéndolo tirado frente a mí.

Reflexiona, aún estás a tiempo… te encarcelarán me dijo.

¿Y qué?, no me queda nada más que hacer en la vida respondí Por ahora, tendré que matarte.

Estuve dominado por la furia y la envidia esos instantes, por eso lo maté… casi me arrepiento, porque Joe no tenía la culpa. Mimi gritó un NOOOOOOOOO largísimo cuando Kido cerró los ojos. Yo la miré intensamente, mientras enloquecida gritaba "¡¿Qué has hecho?!, ¿¡qué has hecho?!"… se veía tan dulce, desesperada, arrepentida, me observara como si estuviera enfermo. Estúpida _Ingrata_.

**Por eso ahora, tendré que obsequiarte, **

**un**** par de balazos, pa' que te duela,**

**y**** aunque estoy triste, por ya no tenerte,**

**voy**** a estar contigo, en tu funeral.**

Usé más mi lado apasionado en los últimos instantes. Fui sutil, porque después de todo yo la amaba. La obligué a recostarse conmigo en la cama, con la pistola en la sien, claro. Y bueno, estuve contándole lo mucho que la quería.

Tú sabías que yo te amaba, ¿verdad?... cada vez que te hacía el amor lo sentías… murmuré, mientras le besaba sus pechos No estuvo bien Mimi, no estuvo bien que me dejaras por Joe, ¿entiendes eso?

Asintió, pero yo sabía que estaba mintiendo y sólo me respondía por el miedo.

Per—perdona, Kou-chan

Te perdono la comencé a besar, y ella respondió mis besos con sus temblorosos labios, me tenía miedo, estaba sufriendo y eso me hizo feliz. Quiso ir más allá de los besos, pero yo la detuve. Era tarde ya: Te perdono, pero quiero que estés consciente de que te voy a matar, Mimi.

Como usted lo sabe, la maté. Lentamente, poco a poco, con calma. Ella no tenía prisa en morir y yo en dejar de verla. Le herí las piernas para que no escapara, su sangre es tan bella. Por supuesto que no iba a matarle de un tiro como a Joe. Le di un veneno físico, no un veneno emocional, que fue el que ella me inyectó. Le di  uno que le paró el corazón. Por eso tardó en morirse, estuvo largo rato agonizando, entre mis brazos, yo la abrazaba con todo mi ser para darle calor, y ella, antes de irse, finalmente me lo dijo, delirando, me dijo que también me quería.

_las__ piedras rodando se encuentran,_

_y_ tú y yo algún día nos habremos de encontrar,__

_mientras__ tanto cuídate,_

_y_ que te bendiga Dios,__

_no__ hagas nada malo, que no hiciera yo._

¿Le ha gustado mi historia, oficial?, ¿ahora entiende que estoy consciente de mi crimen y no soy un enfermo mental?

_--_

_Fin_

_--_

**Notas2**: ¡Terminé!, cumplí mi segundo reto y eso me deja satisfecha. Honestamente no tengo idea de si salió bien, pero al menos me entretuve bastante, Koushiro-sicótico es bastante interesante (a mi juicio). Tampoco sé si estuvo sádico, pero al menos pienso que sí es un crimen pasional.

Por favor, déjenme algún comentario. También me disculpo si el fic tiene errores, la verdad es que me da pereza volver a revisarlo, y como siempre, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que espero no esté tan mal.

¡Gracias por leer!

--Bien Chicas, ¡aquí está mi reto!, ya ves _HTY, puse a un Kou todo demente, esperaré ver algún día a Hika-loca… Espero pronto publiquen sus retos, _Zelshamada_ y _Lara_.— ¡¡Saludos socias!!_

****

**_Se despide CC de OEL_**

****

P.D. Espero las canciones no hayan quedado tan mal empleadas, están escritas en minúsculas adrede.


End file.
